


The Key to Release

by Johnlockedness, Nicotinebatch (Amave)



Series: The Science of Sexting [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, RP, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amave/pseuds/Nicotinebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock chained himself up in the name of science, naked. John finds him and an awkward situation follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is Gini Baggins as John and Nicotinebatch as Sherlock rping and sexting via whatsapp. So enjoy. Suggestions and prompts are welcome. Please leave them in the comments :3
> 
> Since this was a roleplay between me and Nicotinebatch I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. Which is hard when converted to fic. Therefore let me explain :)  
> Actual conversation, whether by text or spoken directly. -JW  
> *Actions*  
>  _Thoughts._  
>  Paragraphs indicate the reversals from John's to Sherlock's POV or vice versa. 
> 
> Still with me? Good, enjoy ;P

Sherlock? –JW

What. Please, tell me you've got something interesting to tell me because Everything. Is. Dull. –SH

Surely it can't be that bad. -JW  
*observes the state of the flat*  
Obviously it can... Where are you anyway? –JW

Use your eyes. Bedroom. –SH

Bedroom? At this time of day? Are you ill? –JW

Yes, John, yes at this exact moment of this exact time of day. And no of course not, I'm never ill. Never. Certainly NOT now. –SH

Right. I better come in and check on you myself shall I? -JW  
Oh Jesus Sherlock! For God's sake, show some modesty. –JW

What's wrong? -SH  
*smirkiest of smirks*

Oh nothing's wrong, come on Sherlock behave! Naked and chained to your bed, bit not good. -JW

It's an experiment. –SH

An experiment? –JW

And experiments go wrong. You could lend me a hand. As you may or may not believe: under this pillow is the key to my release. –SH

Oh God. –JW

The underlying motive for this experiment was: may the Woman ever trap me again, I must master every single rescue of every single scenario possible. –SH

And you failed miserably, you utter bastard. What if I hadn't come back to the flat until later? –JW

Not important. –SH

Right, well where exactly is that key you're speaking off –JW

Under the pillow. I figured out it would be the most logical place for the Woman to locate it there. –SH

It would be yes, I guess... Didn't think you would draw that conclusion though, no offence –JW  
*removes pillow*  
*stares*

You are aware of what the expression 'no offence' entails, aren’t you? –SH

*clears throat*  
*licks lips*  
*avoids eye contact*

It's getting a bit chilly. –SH

Yes, yes. Right. -JW  
Hang on! –JW

*eyeroll*

*fumbles*

What else can I do than 'hanging on'? -SH

Hilarious Sherlock. –JW *clears throat*

Always. –SH

It slid down, I have to reach round. –JW

*ambiguous sigh*

Stop wriggling, you're not making this any easier for either of us. –JW

You're not the one tied up! –SH  
*jolts up because of the sensation at a very sensitive place*

Got it! -JW  
Sorry. –JW

*sighs in relief*

*retracts hand, brushes against certain tissues*

*gasps, tries to cover it by a cough*

*stiffens and blushes*

I, must have - must have caught a cold. This room is rather draughty, you understand, Doctor. -SH  
*holds still because John stiffened*

Oh don't give me that, you twat. Just let me unchain you. -JW  
*awkwardly climbs onto the bed*  
*hesitates*

*looks at John with an amused and barely contained grin*  
*Chuckles darkly*

Do. Not. Do. That. –JW

Do. What. -SH *immitates him*

*grips Sherlock's wrist with slightly shaking fingers*

The look. –JW

What look? –SH  
Oh and hurry, will you. –SH  
*smirkiest smirk of smirks in the history of smirks*

Give us a chance! -JW  
*Fumbles with the keys, can't get them into the tiny hole*  
*Leans back*  
I need - uhm. Just give me a moment. –JW

*seizes chance: when John is distracted, he looks down at himself. Doesn't find this that funny anymore*

*wipes brow*  
*follows Sherlock's gaze*  
Right. I think that goes for the both of us. –JW

What? -SH  
It's cool in this room, as I said. -SH  
Obviously. -SH

Obviously. -JW

Yes. Obviously. -SH

Don't worry, I'm a doctor. –JW

I don't worry. -SH

Good. Do you mind? I'm rather warm. -JW  
*sheds jumper*  
*Goes back to the task at hand*

*fidgets wrist too early - it only makes the task more difficult*

*hands slip, loses balance and topples over*

*gasps very obviously*  
*then curses himself and his lack of body control in silence*

*inhales sharply, nasal cavity fills with the musky smell that is Sherlock. Body reacts violently*

Ehm John? -SH  
*is tense*  
*actually everything is tense*  
Whatever you choose, to move or not to move: It's all fine. -SH

*shifts head towards Sherlock's neck*

*catches breath, heart thumps in his chest*

I -I have to ask. Irene was never the true aim of this particular experiment, was she? -JW  
Because it's indeed fine Sherlock. -JW  
*lips lightly touch his carotid artery*

The Woman? She was never directly involved in this experiment. I reasoned, MAY she come back, she MAY abduct and sexually harass me and leave me to my own devices. -SH *stiffens and holds breath*  
*blood runs vivid through his veins, so also through the carotid artery*

*notices rise in pulse, his time to smirk*  
What do you want from me Sherlock. -JW  
*hands caress Sherlock's sides*  
Tell me. -JW

*inhales breath sharply at that tender touch*  
*it has obviously it's consequences down under*  
*inhales a deep breath*  
*then avoids John's gaze*  
Would you believe me if I told you that I really don't know exactly? -SH

*leans back and tries to catch Sherlock's gaze*  
*hands cup his jaw, forcing Sherlock to look at him*  
It's all fine, Sherlock. -JW  
There has to be a first time for everything. -JW  
Even for you. -JW

*blushes of everything at once: the emotional and physical vulnerability, the heat of their closeness*

*smooths his curls back*  
We can take it very slow if you want. -JW  
But please, let me unchain you first. Promise me you won't flee away from me once I released you. –JW

*finally dares to look at John and is surprised by the earnest softness behind his words. He wasn't used to that, and in this position, people could easily abuse him.*  
Please, unchain me. –SH

*overwhelmed by Sherlock's facial expression and the amount of trust and acceptances he finds there*

*his face totally flushed and his whole body stiff of anticipation and nerves. Yes. You read it correctly. His whole body.*

All right. Hold still for a bit. -JW

*he feels so stiff he can hardly not hold still, even if he wanted to*  
 _I could run._

*glances down, smiles fondly. Looks back up and lightly kisses the corner of Sherlocks mouth*

_But... No, not today. I'm not going to run this time._

*reaches up, and unlocks the first cuff*  
 _I am afraid. Afraid he might hide from me._

_I am afraid. Afraid he might leave me._

*takes his left wrist in his hand and rubs it gently*  
Move your fingers for me. -JW

_Oh, yeah, the medical inspection._

_I need to make sure he's all right first. Focus Watson._

*moves fingers in the violin positions of the key D major*

Good. It's a bit red around the edges, but it will fade. -JW

 _Take a deep breath. Calm your bits down there like many times before. Focus Holmes._  
*nods in acknowledgement*

*releases wrist and unlocks the other cuff with a loud click*  
Move. -JW

*curls his fingers around John's hand experimentaly.*  
 _This feels odd._  
*looks at their hands*  
 _Odd, because I've held his hand before. But not like this. Not at all like this._

 _This feels nice._  
*turns his hand and strokes the palm of Sherlock's hand with his index finger*

_Oh, that's tingly._

You okay? -JW

*thinks for a sec before facing John*  
I'm not cold anymore. –SH

You are trembling though. -JW

I know. -SH  
 _Why? Stupid body, stop trembling!_

*places a hand against Sherlock's neck and slides it up into his hair*  
 _It's endearing._  
You can touch me if you want –JW

*blinks a lot more than normal, focusses on John's hand in his hair*

_Please don't feel obliged Sherlock._

_Wow. He's given his permission. I want to but... But I don't know how._

*feels Sherlock press his head into the palm of his hand*

Do you want me to touch you? -SH  
 _Oh God what if I scared him. What if this is too much. You idiot.  
Thank God._

 

Do you want to? –JW

 

Yes. -SH  
 _Thank God._  
*speaks trembly*  
I think I do. -SH  
 _You think? You THINK what do you actually think you clever boy? Get your shit together!_

Please tell me if it's too much Sherlock. We'll do this your way. -JW

No, it's fine. It's all fine. -SH  
 _My pride is just a tad too big to ask him to begin._

*guides their joined hands to his chest, placing his fingers on his shirt buttons*

*exhales a shaky breath at the contact*

*guides his other hand in that direction too and fumbles the first button open with shaky hands*

_I've seen this done before. In the movies. This shouldn't be a big deal. But oh God this is happening. My eyes and ears cannot deceive me._

_God this has no right to feel fantastic._

_Does this always feel so fantastic?_

*hands joins Sherlock's and together they open his shirt. Their breathing heavy and eyes dark*

S-stop. -SH

_Let me kiss you._

*whispers*  
Kiss me. -SH

_Oh._

_I'm scared._

*gut flips*  
 _I'm elated. I'm nervous and I am blatantly horny.  
Fucking emotions._

 _You haven't done this before, have you? I wish you'd tell me._  
Of course. -JW

*gasps, anticipating*

*curls fingers of right hand around Sherlock's and places fingers of his left hand under Sherlock's chin, guiding his mouth forward*

*swallows and closes his eyes, leaning forward a bit*

_I want to cherish this moment forever.  
Is this really happening._

_Is this the real life.  
Is this just fantasy._

*exhales against Sherlock’s lips before pressing his lips softly to Sherlock’s*

_I have been kissed before. But always the rude, ugly, horny kisses drenched with lust. Not like this. Ohohoh, not like this at all.._

_I feel like I'm caught in a landslide.  
No escape from reality._

_No, Sherlock, don't open your eyes._

*takes Sherlock's bottom lip into his mouth*

_There's nothing in the skies to see that's more important than here and now._

_Let me guide you, wait and see._

*gasps*  
 _Oh that, yes that does feel nice._

*takes advantage of the gasp and slips his tongue gently into Sherlock's mouth*

_There is a tongue in my mouth.  
John's tongue. In my mouth._

*hand slips down Sherlock's back and strokes him*  
 _My tongue is in Sherlock's mouth._

*mimics John by moving his hand to the nape of John's neck*  
*John's hand sliding over Sherlock's bare skin causes goose bumps*  
 _Oh God this feels amazing._

*angles his head, their noses bump*  
*laughs*  
Sorry. -JW *says it fondly*

*awakes from a dazed state of mind*  
What's so funny? -SH

_I'm just so happy._

_Did I screw it up.  
 _This was what I was afraid for._  
 _Another person to laugh at me, to call me freak. You'll see that the next thing he'll say is; 'you're a freak'.__

_This was what I always wanted._  
I'm happy Sherlock -JW 

*idiotic blinking* 

_I feel fantastic._

_What?_

*notices blinking*

_What did he just say._

_Oh God no._

You are? -SH

 _Did I fuck this up already?_  
Y – yes. -JW  
Aren't you? -JW  
 _Tell me what's wrong.  
Shit._

_What should I answer. I don't know, it's a bit early._

_Should I kiss him again?_

_I want to kiss him again._

*hand retreats from his back*  
I - I guess I shouldn't have said that. -JW  
 _I should go._

No, no no it's fine, I'm just- ehm - let me. -SH

*blinks up at him*

_Oh just do it Sherlock._

_What did he say?_

*grabs John's shirt and pulls him in, meeting his lips again, but in a more familiar way to Sherlock: open mouthed, where he can show off his skill*

_Wow._  
 _That's... Unexpected._  
 _Rather nice though._

_Take that. Is that an answer to the question you've not dared to ask me?_  
*kisses him back enthusiastically*  
 _Do I dare ask him?_

_Damn, shoulder aches of the leaning forward. This must be solved._

*moans deeply*

_Oh what was that._

_I need a change of angle._

_Oh OH._

_I don't want to break our kiss._

*shifts, but has to break the kiss to lay down on his back*

*whimpers*

_One doesn't ask stuff like this._

*shifts back to make room for Sherlock and stares down his bare body, raking his fingers up his chest* 

*quirks an eyebrow as an invitation to get on top* 

*shrugs out of his shirt*

_Does he really want me to?_

_Get here, you idiot and show me your skills.  
I've always wondered what paralysing skills he must possess to maintain his women._

_He's nothing like the women I've dated. He captivates me like no other. He's nothing like the men that have experimented on me._

You are beautiful. -JW 

_He treats me respectfully, like no other._ *blushes* Oh come here, I'm blushing like a teenage girl, it's not decent. -SH 

*leans down, kisses his clavicle, traces his lips over his Adams’ apple, feels Sherlock’s larynx vibrate under his mouth* Sherlock. -JW *breathes*  
 _Oh God, what he does to me is not normal._

_Oh god, my bluff is going to kill me someday, I'm a puddle of goo under him._ Yes, John? -SH *trembling, again* 

__Kiss me. -JW *murmurs*_ _

__With pleasure. -SH_ _

__*leans in and devours Sherlock's mouth with his own*_ _

__*raises his hand to John's neck and guides him to his own lips*_ _

__I love the little noises you make. Don't hold back. -JW_ _

_If that is what you want._ *recaptures John's lips and when John nibbled at his lower lip, he moaned very loudly while rolling up his hips* 

_I want it so much. Oh!_

_oh god it's swelling again._

*groans and fumbles with the zip of his jeans* 

*flopping sound -dick to belly flip* 

*hand brushes Sherlock's erection* 

Oh. -SH 

Okay? -JW 

_OH._

_Ah. Let me touch you. I need to touch you._

Oh. Eh. Yeah. More than ok. Please proceed. -SH  
 _I can hardly breathe, the tension is so high._  
 _Go on, I need you to take that thing and make the ache go away. You're a doctor, you should know._  
*cock twitches* 

__*hand inquisitively explores the hard flesh. Similar to his own, yet so very different. John runs his thumb around Sherlock's glans, coating it with the drop of pre ejaculate which had gathered at the slit*  
*smiles at the twitch*_ _

__*cock twitches again*_ _

Getting a bit worked up are we? -JW 

_Oh sexy talk, YES for sexy talk._

__*sits back in Sherlock's lap and takes out his own cock*  
*takes both his and Sherlock's erection in his fist and starts stroking*_ _

Oh. Oh dear Lord. Oh my- -SH  
*wraps arms around John's back and buries his hand in his hair*  
 _I've done shallow studies about this, but oh, the experience- oh- oh god yes._

__*starts rocking his hips and slides his cock through the tight ring of his fist and against the knot of Sherlock's frenulum*_ _

__Sherlock. -JW_ _

*huskily* Y-yes? -SH  
 _What's wrong? Is something wrong?_

*buries his head in Sherlock's neck and sucks*  
 _God I love saying his name like that._

*jolts up into John's hips, moans at the suck in his neck*

I am close already. You make me feel like a bloody teenager. -JW  
*growls*  
I - I need to get my trousers off. Just a sec. -JW 

_I'm the teenager here John. I'm practically inexperienced. I thought I'd come only by you looking at me._

*releases pricks and pushes himself up, but not before pressing a lingering kiss to Sherlock's lips*  
 _Shit, I'm still wearing my shoes and socks._

*gasps at all the incentives, kisses back*  
*looks down at himself when John lifted himself up*  
John, the influence you have on me. -SH *grins blissfully* 

*smiles coyly at Sherlock, a blush creeping up his face*  
 _God he is so beautiful. I'm not gay, am I? God I think I might be. For him, just for him._

__*grins, can follow his train of thought (because that is what Sherlock does)*_ _

__*has stopped undoing his shoelaces and notices he's staring*_ _

__John, I deduce that you have to adjust your perceptive on your own sexual orientation. -SH  
People might talk. -SH_ _

__*clears throat (because that is what John does)*  
People do little else. -JW_ _

__*catches eye. Together they burst in out laughing*_ _

*burst of joy* *shrugs out of his jeans and pants*  
Come here you. -JW 

*grins and pulls John back on top* It is more logical, given that I am lying on the bed already that you come-come- eh- here. -SH  
 _God he does things to me that made me stutter, Jesus, that has never happened before._

Well deduced, master detective. I do in fact *kisses* intent *kisses* to come *nibbles* exactly *bites* here. -JW  
*kisses a trail down Sherlock's body, pausing at his nipples. Gives one of them an experimental lick* 

*chuckles because of the pun. Cheeks redden because of the dirtiness of it. Gasps*  
 _He must have done this before, he must. This is just so fantastic, you can’t just make that up._

*the erectile tissue under his tongue grows hard and sensitive*  
 _He is so responsive, I've never experienced anything like this before._

*whimpers* Oh, yes, yes that - eh - works. -SH 

*pinches the other nipple with his thumb nail and index finger* I figured as much. -JW *smirk* *licks a path down to Sherlock's navel* 

Oh stop it, you. If you don't make haste, I might spoil this too soon. -SH 

*strokes Sherlock's sides with his hands* 

*jolts of the contact* 

You are ticklish! -JW 

__*licks navel*_ _

Clever boy. –SH  
 _He's right I AM ticklish._

Heads downwards. Yes? -JW  
 _Let me do this Sherlock_  
*seeks permission*  
 _Let me make you feel good. Is this what you want. I wish you would tell me_

*pants* Y-yes, if you want. –SH  
 _But please don't expect me to do the same just yet. I'm not sure if I am able to return the favour that way now._

_Oh.  
Oh God yes._

_Oh.  
Oh God yes._

__Mmmh. -JW  
*nuzzles the base of Sherlock’s erection*_ _

__*Cock twitches*  
Nnnhhg. -SH_ _

*strokes Sherlock's left inner thigh whilst licking his penis from root to tip*  
 _Oh God I've never done this before. But I know what I like._

_Oh my God, I think I might fall - were it not that I'm lying down._

He feels so heavy on my tongue, he tastes fantastic. 

__*releases breath* Oh. My- John, yes. -SH_ _

*hums low and takes Sherlock's glans in his mouth after a few experimental licks around the head*  
*takes Sherlock's hand and places it on the top of his head, so he can set the pace and rhythm*  
 _Oh guide me Sherlock, I am lost without you._

*moans*  
 _What is this sorcery.  
What am I supposed to do with my hand on his head?_

__*releases Sherlock's cock with a small wet sound*_ _

___That's a funny sound._ _ _

Use your hand to guide me Sherlock. You won't hurt me. -JW  
I need you to set the pace. I - I well, I have no experience in this. -JW 

__You haven't? -SH_ _

_Shit I shouldn't have said that._  
Oh fuck.  
*hesitantly props himself up*  
I - er. No. Not with men at any rate. -JW  
 _Oh well done Watson. Imply that you've given lots of head to women, that should do the trick. You idiot._

Really? But the army? Well, something to philosophise about later because I NEED you right now. -SH  
 _Did I say that out loud._  
 _That sounds embarrassing. Me. And. Sex talk. Meh._

__*chuckles*_ _

_Oh come on John I cannot pull myself together for much longer._

__Blind eyes were turned, but I wasn't one of them. But I did go to Uni remember. Did a bit of fumbling there when I was younger, nothing untoward. But right. I need your help with this Sherlock. I think we'll find a way together. -JW_ _

_No? Well, that's surprising._  
Come on up. I know little about this, but I think we should do this- together. –SH 

_Did I surprise him? I think I did judging from his expression._  
Yes. -JW  
*ducks head down* 

_No up, let me kiss you._

_I can do this._  
Tug my hair hard if you want me to stop or anything. You won't hurt me. -JW  
*licks up the pre ejaculate which had gathered at the slit* 

*grins, pulls lightly at John’s hair, up to his face, then kisses him. Letting his arms lock around his middle*  
 _How divine your tongue may be, I meant another option of 'together'._

_Stupid, Watson, stupid._  
Oh god his tongue is amazing.  
*rolls hips* 

__*groans*  
*searches for one of John's hands, when found, he guides them down between them*_ _

___Fast learner. -JW_  
*smirk in his voice*  
*joined hands find their trapped cocks between their bellies* 

__Ah. -SH (part of acknowledgement of John's explanation, part of enjoyment)  
Let's do it like this: I do the kissing, you do the hands. -SH_ _

__Brilliant plan. -JW *mind is dazed*_ _

_Very structured of me, bloody Sherlock, always the reasonable._  
 _Oh God yes, I get to kiss him._  
*free hand rests on the curve of his neck, then attacks John's lips with his own* 

_I can't help but finding this extremely endearing. I’ll let him kiss me, though I wonder if he can keep up with me._  
*once again grips both their pricks in his fist*  
 _Shit we need lube._

_Shit I don't have lube. Why would I have lube? It's not like I'd sex in the past._  
 _Oh wait a sec._  
 _YES I remember. The woman left some in my night drawer, foolish girl._  
*breaks kiss* 

Sherlock? –JW  
 _What's he up to?_

______I think we need... *fishes lube out of the drawer* this. -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

_Aha._  
I think we do. -JW  
 _Did he use this before? The image is so erotic._  
*takes the bottle from Sherlock and squeezes a considerate amount into his palm*  
*slides his hand back between their bellies*  
Ah. Jesus. –JW 

Christ. Oh. -SH  
*focusses back on John's lips*  
 _Oh yeah I was kissing him, right._

*bucks hips into Sherlock's whilst being kissed by that gorgeous mouth*  
 _oh Christ, this is not going to take long._

*bucks hips up as a contra response to set a rhythm* 

*moans into Sherlock's willing mouth*  
*entwines tongues* 

______*bites John's lower lip*_ _ _ _ _ _

______*guides Sherlock's legs to wrap around his waist*  
Oh - oh Sherl- -JW_ _ _ _ _ _

*holds on tighter while all muscles tense*  
*growls*  
*releases lips and pants*  
Yes, I know John, quick- -SH 

*bucks hips fanatically, grips Sherlock's shoulders as his release takes him over*  
Sherlock I - Ah. Sherl- oh God! –JW  
 _Shit shit shit shit, oh God._

Oh God, Joh- John. -SH  
 _I cannot go back anymore._  
*trembles and gasps when climax hits him* 

______I've got you. -JW *rubs back soothingly*_ _ _ _ _ _

______*closes eyes*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh God. -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

______Good God. Have I died? -JW_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh good gracious, God -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

*pants*  
 _Oh God Sherlock's trembling._  
Are you all right. Sherlock? -JW 

______*body shakes the last waves out, then goes limp*  
Oh you could say I'm more than all right -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

_Le petite mort._

_This is better than any drug I've ever taken yet._

*smiles and rubs hands along Sherlock’s heaving flanks*  
 _I am his antidote._

______*puffs out the last sighs and pants, then looks down at the mess they made and snorts out a laugh*  
*recalls Mrs. Hudson 'oh Sherlock the mess you've made*_ _ _ _ _ _

*rolls off Sherlock and snuggles close*  
Sherlock? –JW  
What's funny? –JW 

_Oh so John is the snuggly type_

______*lazy smile*_ _ _ _ _ _

______This. Just everything. We are making history in this room right now. -SH  
I've never- this all never happened - properly - to me before. -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

*clasps hand and brings it too his lips for a kiss*  
I - I think I love you. -JW  
 _oh God, too soon._

_what did he just say_  
 _Are you sure? I mean... I'm the freak. Sherlock the freak. I've always been. And you love me for it?_

*presses their joined hands to his chest, just over his still quick beating heart and looks Sherlock in the eyes*  
 _Shit_

______I know you do. -SH  
Since the moment you shot the cabbie. -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

______*nods*  
I would do it again. -JW_ _ _ _ _ _

______I know. -SH *chuckles*_ _ _ _ _ _

I would do anything to protect you Sherlock. -JW  
*smiles*

_I'm not ready to say it, though I know I love him, I'm not handy with words regarding feelings._

_He can't say the words. It's fine. He can't change. I can't expect that of him. It's all fine._  
Close your eyes. -JW 

______Why? -SH_ _ _ _ _ _

______*kisses his nose and his lips*  
Sleep, Sherlock. Just for a bit. -JW_ _ _ _ _ _

*closes his eyes*

*runs a hand through his silky curls*  
 _I love you._

_Damn I forgot how exhausting this is._

*rests head against Sherlock’s shoulder*

_I feel loved and cherished, which are feelings I never truly experienced. This is happiness._

_I love you Sherlock._

_I love you John._


End file.
